Linksys E4200 v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Linksys E4200 v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = 01C106 FCC ID = Q87-E4200V2 CPU Type = Marvell MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 1.2GHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 128 MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 128 MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = 4 x 1Gb Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = ? Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 1 x 2.0 Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = 2.4 Ghz = Marvell 88W8063 / 88W8366 SiGe SE2598L 2.4 GHz P.A. (x3) 5 Ghz = Marvell 88W8063 / 88W8366 SiGe SE2567L 5 GHz P.A. (x3) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 450Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! The serial port is marked as J5 on the board. There are 6 pads in a row. If you take pin 1 to be the square pad, you will find the following pinout: P1 - ? P2 - ? P3 - RX P4 - ? P5 - TX P6 - GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!